In modern computing environments, the browser is becoming one of the most-used applications on the desktop. The browser can be used for email, research, data entry, coding, and a multitude of other uses. Modern browsers typically provide the ability for users to generate multiple browser windows or browser tabs, each of which can render a separate content page. Users are increasingly creating browser tabs to render different web pages for various reasons, whether it is to preserve the contents of a first browser tab while content is retrieved and rendered in another browser tab. In some cases, a user might enable a browser setting that causes a new browser tab to be generated whenever any hyperlink is followed or when a particular option is selected when opening a particular hyperlink.
As users open more and more tabs in a particular browser session, the appearance of the browser can become cluttered and disorganized. Additionally, there is generally no sense of context linking browser tabs. As the number of browser tabs increases, the user may forget which browser tabs were opened from hyperlinks from another browser tab and which tabs were newly created browser tabs in a new context.
Accordingly, solutions for maintaining a sense of context among browser tabs can improve user efficiency and organization in a desktop environment.